


Three Times He Drops

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin is happy, Arthur keeps getting surprised, and Leon and Lancelot are amused.





	Three Times He Drops

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first merthur in quite a while, I have missed writing these two!

Merlin rolled his eyes as he heard his King boast as he sparred with his knights.

"Come on, you are supposed to be strong, protect this kingdom and all of its people, how can you do that if you can't even take me down?"

"But sire with you being the greatest warrior you no longer will be if one of us beat you." a knight stated.

"I don't mean beat me beat me like you would your enemy. Come on! You are to floor me!" Arthur ordered.

"I will do it." Merlin said.

Arthur laughed. "Go on then."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Merlin smirked as he looked down at his now unconscious husband, waving his hand, Arthur woke up.

Arthur looked over to his knights who were trying to keep straight faces to his husband who was smiling down at him. He shot to his feet. "That's cheating."

"No it isn't, cheating is using my magic."

"Well yes but my knights can not floor me or defeat enimies by announcing they are pregnant."

"Okay I'll give you that one." Merlin laughed.

"My King? My Lord? May I be the first among many to offer my congratulations." Lancelot said.

"Thank you." Merlin beamed.

* * *

"Are you looking forward to the biggest challenge you have faced so far called fatherhood?" Lancelot asked Arthur.

"That is what I would like to know as him fainting is the only answer I have had." Merlin smiled.

Arthur looked quickly at his husband before turning back to his knight. "Yes thank you Lancelot, carry on sparring."

Once alone Arthur turned to Merlin once more. "You really are pregnant? You are certain? How far along are you? Do you know what we are having yet?"

Merlin laughed before answering. "Yes. Yes. Twelve weeks. Twins."

For the second time, Arthur fainted.

* * *

Lancelot rushed over once more with Leon also. "What happened now?" he asked.

Merlin only laughed before once more waking his husband up.

Arthur woke up and shot to his feet once again. "Twins!! Seriously?"

Leon laughed. "Well congratulations to you both and already being the father of twins with Morgana I just want to say good luck to you both as you will need it."

"Twins Merlin." Arthur whispered as Leon and Lancelot returned to training. "For real?"

Merlin laughed, "yes Arthur for real."

"Can I feel?" Arthur asked.

"They are your children Arthur, you don't need to ask."

* * *

Merlin lay flat on his back, Arthur at the side of him while Gaius stood over him. "Right then Merlin. You are now twenty weeks along, time to find out the sex of the babies."

"How does this work then Giaus?" Arthur asked.

"I will perform a spell and balls of light will hover over Merlin's stomach. There are only two kinds of colours. Pink for girl, Blue for boy. The number of balls of light depend on how many you're carrying."

Merlin gasped as three pink lights hovered over him before hearing a hard thud. "Oh Arthur not again!"

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
